Parenthood sucks!
by hidden stranger
Summary: RJ has been with the family for a while now and has started growing feelings for Heather, how will Ozzie react? Read and find out!


A/N, Hey you guys, read and I hope you enjoy, I'm not the greatest at pairing fics but this is an attempt for ya, mostly just RJ and Heather, it's set a day or so after the end of the movie.

Disclaimer : Obviously I own none of the characters

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The sun broke through the morning clouds and mist, it brought light to the quiet sleeping suburbs. As it swept over the forest and mountains, A raccoon stirred in his carseat before finally leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. RJ shook the sleepy feeling off himself as he stood up and gazed at his still slumbering family, spread out on various blow up matresses and pillows they had "found". after walking to the bushes and relieving himself, he went back to his car seat to find Verne up.

"Morning Verne." RJ said, walking up to wake the others. Verne mildy waved tiredly.

RJ went up to Heather and Ozzie peacefully snoozing upside down, their tails wrapping around the tree branch tighly. RJ grinned mischieviously and walked to sleeping Heather and began to lightly tickle her.

"Hehehe." she giggled and squirmed somewhat in her sleep, RJ continued, this time with a bit more speed in his fingers.

"HehehahahahaHAHAHA-AUGHH!!!!!" She laughed out loud and her tail lost it's grip on the branch and she fell, expecting to hit the cround quite hard, but didn't. She looked up at what kept her from falling on her head, the raccoon smiled comfortingly.

"Hehe, morning Heather." He let the possum get to her feet, she replied with a sarcastic glare.

"Oh you just think you're SO funny don't you!" She said at the raccoon who's ears drooped in mock sadness.

"Well how else was I supposed to get you up?" He said shrugging.

Heather shook her head at him and went over to wake her father Ozzie up. She put her right paw on his chest and scratched softly. He stirred for a sec before opening his eyes, "yawn Ah, good morning Heather." He said as he lowered himself to the ground with his tail.

"Morning Ozzman." RJ said to Ozzie as he got to his feet. The others sluggishly dragged themselves out of their beds and gathered in a circle for breakfast. Everyone grabbed a piece of bread and walked over to the toaster, Penny opened their cooler and got out the orange juice. Tiger and Stella sat together, talking about where to go that day, the kids were practically jumping in the air at the excitement of getting to play their latest game they had "found" in one of the houses they raided. Hammy happily chewed through 4 pieces of toast at a landspeed record and Lou and Ozzie were discussing the books both of them had been reading. RJ comfortably sat with his piece of toast only half eaten, simply staring at Ozzie's daughter Heather. She was munching away on her jam covered piece and taking sips of her juice. For some reason he felt the need to turn away, as if he'd been glued to her for hours.

He got up and signaled to Verne he was going on a walk, turning on his heel with his blue bag, he started towards the hedge and went through. The light always hit him a bit harder when he got on the other side but he tried not to let it bother him. The humans were usually so indulged in their daily lives that a raccoon walking down the sidewalk on two legs with his paws behind his back with a golf bag on gained little attention from anyone. Crossing the road to one of the houses, he scrurried over and lifted up the window to let himself inside. He'd been in this house before and knew there was nothing to fear, at this time of day everyone was out of the house. climbing up the stairs on all fors, he went up to a room to the left of the staircase. The person who owned this room obviously had what RJ thought to be TOO MUCH jewelry. He hopped up on the desk and opened one of the drawers and procceded to look for a good necklace. After a few minutes of trying to decide, he walked off with a human snowflake braclet, it would fit like a necklace for any smallish animal. He went back downstairs, climbed out the window and started back to the hedge.

Heather was sitting in RJ's carseat, flipping through a few channels and bored out of her mind. She sighed and got up to go listen to some music on her cd player next to the log. When she reached it, she saw something peculier, there was a shiny round band on her cd player. She picked it up and looked at it closer, it had a sparkeling snowflake pendant, it looked like one of the objects she had seen on one of the human girls. Tracing her memory of how to wear it, she slipped it over her head and it hung perfectly on her neck, not too big, not too small.

"You like it?" She jumped at the sound of RJ's voice who was leaning against the log behind her, arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"You...You got this for me?" She looked at the pendant again and studied it with her blue eyes. He walked up to her and looked at it with her.

"I was on a personal raid and, well thought you might like this so I-

He was stopped in the middle of his story by Heather wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. They stayed like that together for what felt like hours but merely minutes. A crinkle of a leaf under a paw signaled someone was coming, but they didn't want to stop. RJ opened one eye and turned it in the direction of the footstep and froze, his eye widened.

There stood Heather's father Ozzie, arms crossed and a look of sheer disaproval on his face. His ears arked back, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you two quite finished?" Heather jolted away from RJ, trying not to look at her dad, her eyes staring at the ground in shame. Ozzie took RJ by the upper arm and led him away from his daughter and the others.

"RJ how dare you!" He demanded, RJ slowly looked up and meet Ozzie's eyes.

"Ozzman, I didn't mean to...

"Don't tell me you didn't mean to! RJ, Heather is my daughter, she's everything to me! You know that!"

"I'm not yanking her away from you Ozzie, I just gave her a present and she latched on to me in uh...gratitiude." Ozzie leaned his head back in frustration and rubbed his temple.

"I could plainly see it was not just gratitiude RJ, I've seen how she acts around you, she has feelings for you." He said and looked at his masked friend.

"sigh Look, I wouldn't want my daughter to grow up either but it was bound to happen eventually Ozz." Ozzie looked at him out of the corner of his eye and simply glared.

"I...I need to take a walk RJ, I'll talk again with you later." With that he marched off in the direction of the other end of the pond. RJ exhaled and ran his paws over his head and walked back to where Heather was standing. Heather came up to him and shrugged,

"Heh, I didn't think my dad would blow up like that, sorry RJ." RJ looked up and grinned.

"Aw, no problems kiddo, I think we should let your father cool off for a while though." She nodded in agreement and they headed off to the family again.

Ozzie walked up to the edge of the pond and looked at his refelection in the water. He sighed and sat down and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. _Why should I be so mad? Heather IS growing up and RJ is a good friend...I don't know. _He sat in silence for a while until Verne spotted him and came over.

"Hey Ozzie."

"Hello Verne." The turtle could feel something was wrong in Ozzie's tone of voice.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ozzie looked over at the pond again before sighing.

"Yes, it's Heather. She's...become affectionate with RJ." The turtle's eyes widened.

"RJ? Our RJ?"

"Yes Verne, our RJ. She's always been trying to help him and get his attention. I don't know why I didn't see it before, all those raids, everytime RJ needed a volenteer, she would practically leap in the air for him." Verne nodded and tried to find the right thing to say for his opossum pal. Ozzie uncrossed his legs and leaned back on his elbows, after a moment of silence he spoke.

"Do you think I'm overreacting Verne?"

"Well...as a parent no, everyone gets these worries when their child goes into this sort of thing, it just comes down to, do you trust RJ?" Verne looked at Ozzie ponder this question in his head, Ozzie closed his eyes and laid the back of his head on the cool grass.

"I...guess I do, I just don't want anything to happen to her, maybe I'm being overprotective..." Verne stood up and brushed himself off.

"No, you're just being a really good parent Ozzie." With that he left and Ozzie laid on his back looking up at the clear blue sky for a while. After a few minutes of deciding, he got up and walked back to the log. His mind was made up and he felt he had made the best desicion for him and his daughter.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, HAHA! SUSPENSE!!!! Read and review if you liked the story, thanks!


End file.
